


E' solo l'inizio.

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: E' iniziato per caso, poi ti ho scelto. [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, pishabros
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Arrivare al Real è il sogno di tutti.E’ quello per cui hai lavorato tanto nella tua vita, è quello per cui vuoi essere ricordato quando un giorno smetterai di giocare a calcio. Il tuo nome associato a quello di un club che nella sua storia a vinto tutto, sapevi che avresti dovuto lavorare sodo e che quello era  solo l’inizio di un viaggio lunghissimo.





	E' solo l'inizio.

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, la verità è che non so come introdurre tutto questo.  
> Una serie di tre ff che ripercorre per grandi linee quelle che sono le emozioni di Isco verso Marco. L'iniziale non accettare la fine della sua storia con Alvaro fino a quando Marco se lo prende per sè e lo fa innamorare di lui, cosi perchè chiunque si innamorerebbe di Marco.  
> Quindi eccoci qui con la prima parte.  
> Spero non se sia uscito un disastro anche se è stato più difficile di quello che pensavo scrivere tutto questo perchè non sono molto brava a entrare nei panni di Isco.  
> Ora smetto di straparlare e vi lascio leggere che è la cosa migliore.

Arrivare al Real è il sogno di tutti.  
E’ quello per cui hai lavorato tanto nella tua vita, è quello per cui vuoi essere ricordato quando un giorno smetterai di giocare a calcio. Il tuo nome associato a quello di un club che nella sua storia ha vinto tutto, sapevi che avresti dovuto lavorare sodo e che quello era solo l’inizio di un viaggio lunghissimo.

Ma eri felice, lo eri stato dal primo momento che eri entrato in quello stadio per la prima volta. Lo eri quando avevi iniziato a lavorare con gli altri.  
Ti aspettavi sarebbe stato bellissimo in ogni modo, nonostante la fatica e il sudore, sapevi che lo sarebbe stato anche se non avresti mai immaginato che lì a Madrid avresti incontrato l’amore della tua vita.

Almeno era quello che credevi.  
Non ci avevi mai creduto nel colpo di fulmine, nell’amore che consuma l’uomo, semplicemente perché non ti era mai capitato in prima persona.  
Di quella stagione avresti sempre ricordato il momento in cui ti eri innamorato di Alvaro, ed era successo e basta, senza logica.

Senza quella magia di cui tutti parlano. Se a quel tempo te lo avessero chiesto avresti detto che quello era l’anno più bello della tua vita e lo era stato davvero.  
Almeno fino a quando lui aveva deciso di andarsene, andarsene per provare a prendersi quello spazio che nel Real ancora non gli apparteneva.

E ne parlavano sempre, provavi a spiegargli che presto sarebbe arrivato il loro momento, che presto sarebbe toccato a loro giocare e difendere quella maglia dando tutto, ma non era abbastanza.  
Evidentemente lui non era abbastanza. 

Ed era la stessa consapevolezza con la quale lo guardi chiudersi alle spalle la porta del tuo appartamento il giorno che è andato via per la prima volta.  
Ti ha rassicurato, ha passato la notte a farlo, cercando di farti capire quanto fossi importante per lui e sapevi che era cosi. Eri importante ma non abbastanza da restare a Madrid e aspettare che il vostro tempo arrivasse magari l’anno prossimo.

Alvaro non era disposto ad aspettare, lo avevi conosciuto e sapevi quanto fosse importante per lui mettersi in mostra e dimostrare quello che sapeva fare.  
Quando lo avevi visto andare via alla Juve avevi coltivato in te la speranza che un giorno sarebbe tornato, che non avrebbe permesso che la società italiana lo riscattasse in qualche modo.

Vi eravate promessi di non perdervi, di non lasciare che la distanza si mettesse tra di voi.

La nazionale aiutava a colmare in parte quella distanza, la consapevolezza di passare anche una sola settimana con lui per te era la cosa più bella che potesse succederti.  
Era bastato per i primi mesi, poi altre cose si erano messe tra di loro.  
I messaggi che ogni giorno si scambiavano era diminuiti in modo continuo fino a quando passavano interi giorni prima di sentirsi di nuovo.

Di quei due anni ricordi la vicinanza di Sergio e Marcelo ma tutti ti erano stati vicini in modo particolare.  
E avevi lavorato a testa bassa per migliorare, per essere quello di cui la squadra aveva bisogno ed eri riuscito a raggiungere il tuo obbiettivo.

Avevi provato ad andare avanti nonostante il tuo cuore fosse con lui in Italia, nonostante lo vedessi felice senza di te anche mentre eravate in nazionale.  
Credevi che un giorno quell’amore avrebbe smesso di consumarti, lo speravi quando eravate lontani solo che non era successo nonostante il tuo letto avesse iniziato a essere riscaldato di nuovo da persone diverse. 

A lui non avevi mai chiesto se qualcun altro fosse entrato nella sua vita, non ti serviva farlo, conoscevi quanto Alvaro avesse bisogno di calore a volte, vedevi il modo in cui guardava Paulo ogni volta che erano in campo insieme.

Sergio ha sempre pensato che sia stato in quei due anni il momento in cui è cambiato tutto, in cui sei diventato quello che faceva soffrire e non soffriva per gli altri, almeno era quello che credevi o almeno era quello che facevi quando non si trattava di Alvaro.

Il Real Madrid era quello che avevi sognato fin da ragazzino e non avresti lasciato che nessuno lo rovinasse, anche se quel qualcuno era la persona che sapevi di amare.  
Ma ogni volta che eri convinto di aver superato quella debolezza eravate insieme in nazionale e di quelle notti ricordavi baci e carezze che ogni volta sapevano di addio ma che non lo erano mai davvero.

E avevi iniziato a smettere di affezionarti alle persone in un modo che non era mai stato parte di te fino a quel momento e lo avevano notato tutti. Era il solo modo che avevi per difenderti nonostante le parole di Sergio. 

Sergio che era lì sempre quando tutto diventava troppo da sopportare, che ti capiva come non credevi qualcuno potesse capire un altro essere umano.  
Spesso oltre Sergio c’era Fernando, Fernando che ogni volta che piombava nell’appartamento di Sergio portava il sole. 

Lo capivi da come Sergio lo guardava che Fernando era LA sua persona, lo sentivi nell’aria.  
Loro avevano superato la distanza e avevano lottato per lasciare in piedi tutto quell’amore che si erano sempre dimostrati, neanche la distanza aveva vinto con quei due.  
La consapevolezza che non fosse bastato quello stesso amore tra te e Alvaro era qualcosa che ti eri portato sempre dietro in quel periodo in cui eravate lontani. 

Per quanto provassi a non legarti alle persone che avevi attorno, a quelle storie di solo sesso che ti eri concesso, era difficile.  
Non eri fatto per far stare male le persone, non volevi essere come quello che volevi cercare di dimenticare, solo che stavi cambiando.

E ti eri dato mille colpe, lo avevi fatto ogni volta che tornavi a casa dopo essere stato con lui, anche se di colpe tu ne avevi molto poche, ci stavano provando tutti a fartelo capire.  
Non era una tua scelta tutto quello.  
Poi era arrivato il momento della decisione, quella in cui si sarebbe capito se sarebbe o meno tornato da te.  
Ricordi chiaramente lo stato di ansia con cui eri andato in vacanza quell’anno.

Ed era stato cosi fino a quando Alvaro non si era presentato di nuovo alla tua porta, il sorriso sulle labbra e un “torno a casa” sussurrato contro le tue labbra.  
In quel momento torni davvero a crederci, a credere che forse per voi due c’è davvero speranza.

Magari quello sarebbe stato l’anno in cui tutto sarebbe tornato magicamente al suo posto, lo speri davvero con tutto te stesso in quel momento, per tutta quell’estate in realtà, succede in parte quando Alvaro firma quello che sarebbe stato il suo contratto per gli anni a seguire.

Non ne conosci i dettagli, non glieli hai chiesti, ora che è con te importa molto poco, tutto il resto e tutti gli altri non sono che uno sfondo sfuocato a tutto quello che sentite di provare tra di voi.

Alvaro è sempre lo stesso, sai quanto sia importante per lui avere il proprio spazio in campo, emergere nel gioco in ogni circostanza, sai tutto quello ma speri che abbia imparato ad aspettare.  
Ed è tutto di nuovo come lo ricordavi da quando Alvaro è tornato nella tua vita.

Lo è cosi tanto che non noti subito quel ragazzino appena arrivato al campo di allenamento.  
Quando ti eri accorto di Marco per la prima volta stava ridendo con Sergio in un angolo del campo pronto a riprendere gli allentamenti. 

Ti accorgi di lui perché ha una luce diversa, particolare ma smette di essere importante quando Alvaro torna da te e ti abbraccia da dietro, tutto torna a sparire.  
Ma alla fine Marco era piombato nella tua vita nel corso di quell’anno, come se non dipendesse da te questa volta scegliere se poteva farne parte o meno.

Lui e Alvaro sembravano avere una connessione speciale, in campo come fuori e la risata di Marco ha ancora quella magia che hai avvertito la prima volta che lo hai visto in campo.  
Non credevi di poter essere cosi felice di nuovo, non dopo quei due anni.

Ti senti in colpa con Alvaro per aver lasciato che altri entrassero nella tua vita ma lui ti ripete che non serve farlo.  
Sai che ha ragione lui, ci metti tempo ad accettarlo ma lo fai, lo fai perché Alvaro è sempre stato bravo a farti fare quello che voleva. E va tutto bene, va tutto bene fino a quando quel lato di Alvaro che vi ha allontanato una volta torna a farsi vedere.

E lo vedi soffrire in panchina durante le partite che avrebbe voluto giocare e lo senti urlare nello spogliatoio quando si sfoga con qualcuno dei ragazzi.  
Speri con tutto te stesso che sia solo un momento, che qualcuno capisca la situazione e lo aiuti perché tu non ci riesci.  
Quando stai per crollare Marco è lì, non sai perché lo faccia. 

Hai visto Marco innamorarsi di te con il tempo, lo hai visto farlo nonostante sapesse della presenza di Alvaro, nonostante vedesse l’amore che tu sentivi per Alvaro.  
Lo ha fatto senza mai chiederti niente in cambio.

Ti sta accanto quando Alvaro non sembra in grado di farlo per davvero, il che sembra capitare sempre più spesso.  
Mancano due mesi alla fine della stagione quando Alvaro ti dice che se ne sarebbe andato di nuovo.  
Tutto torna a crollarti attorno mentre lui cerca di spiegarti quello che vuole.

La prima volta che baci Marco senti solo il sapore delle lacrime che stai versando mentre lui sospira contro il tuo corpo in un modo che in altre situazioni avresti trovato perfetto.  
Marco che ti stringe mentre ricambia il tuo bacio con la stessa intensità.

La prima volta che baci Marco lo fai per ferire Alvaro senza renderti conto che stai solo ferendo te stesso e quel ragazzo che sembra portare luce nella tua vita.  
Quando vi staccate siete entrambi senza fiato, lui ti sorride e tu senti i sensi di colpa prendere il sopravvento. Lo allontani da te nel modo peggiore, facendogli credere che quel bacio sia stato un errore, che sia colpa sua.

Lo fai senza neanche pensarci per proteggere te stesso da tutto quello che Marco è in grado di farti provare.  
Ferisci entrambi, solo che quando torni a casa quella sera Alvaro è lì e la tua sensazione di malessere passa in secondo piano perché lui ti baci, fate l’amore quella notte e il pensiero di Marco resta a margine di ogni cosa. Non ti chiedi come sta lui perché la verità è che non sapresti come reagire alla risposta ovvia che otterresti.

E sembra tornare tutto normale in un modo che non avevi neanche osato sperare mentre Alvaro e Marco si divertono in campo e fuori nel solito modo che li aveva sempre caratterizzati.

Marco, lo stesso ragazzino che avevi baciato sembra essere quello più maturo tra voi quando provi a chiedergli scusa mentre ti dice che non importa, che lo capisce.  
Te lo dice ma sai che cerca di convincere più se stesso che te.

E’ innamorato della persona sbagliata per lui, non hai un cuore da dargli, il tuo è già preso.  
Quando vi trovate a festeggiare la Champions è tutto un insieme di sensazioni diverse, era stato un anno assurdo, quasi perfetto.

La felicità che provi in quei giorni è smorzata solo dalla consapevolezza che ancora una volta Alvaro sta per andare via, questa volta senza la possibilità di tornare da te.  
Non te lo dice direttamente, lo fa senza parlare quando siete insieme.

L’unico che sembra capire tutto quello è la persona che ti sta vicino ogni volta che tutto diventa troppo.  
Marco è diventato una sicurezza ancora prima che tu potessi provare a dirgli che non volevi che ti stesse cosi vicino se lo feriva. Marco che era sempre lì a sorridere quando tu non eri in grado di farlo.

Marco che era amico di tutti nella squadra ma sembrava parlare davvero solo quando Karim era vicino a lui.  
Lo stesso ragazzo che nella sera migliore e peggiore della tua vita si era preso cura di te e Alvaro cercando di farvi sorridere in qualche modo.  
Marco che da presenza sfuocata nella tua vita ora aveva i contorni più definiti di molti altri.

Quello stesso ragazzo che ora stava sulle spalle di Alvaro in giro per il campo a festeggiare ancora insieme a tutti gli altri, credendo di aver sbagliato in qualche modo mesi prima quando lo avevi baciato la prima volta.

Da qualche parte hai letto che l’incontro con una persona può dividere completamente in due la tua vita, perché dopo che quella persona è entrata nella tua vita non riesci a ricordare com’era prima che succedesse.

Se ne rende conto quando Alvaro lascia definitivamente Madrid questa volta perché in quel momento non riesci a ricordarti com’era la tua vita prima di incontrarlo e non sai come sarà la tua vita ora.

Perché nonostante le promesse che vi siete fatti è cambiato tutto ora.  
E’ cambiato tutto ma non Marco.


End file.
